Field Of Vision
by Dozey212
Summary: One-Shot. Alice POV. Alice can see Nessie and Jake, and sees their first kiss. Edward goes skitz. Alice be's Alice. Fluffy. Review!


**Disclaimer: **Sorry to disappoint. Head over to the bookstore for something done by the great and mighty Stephanie Meyer. I'm just a fanfiction writer –sniff-  
**Note:** I know, I know, Alice can't see Jacob and Nessie, but deal with it. This is a fanfiction, not the real story so live with it.

**P.S:** Thanks to Baby-Lily for coming up with the name. And for being the coolest best friend alive. And for helping with Smoke. Sorry honey but the Kindling and Fire's all mine, haha.

Read and Review!Alice POV

Jasper's face danced around my vision, his scars flashing when the light landed on them. I smiled at him, my thoughts flashing back to the clothing catalogue I'd looked at before. He'd look absolutely _gorgeous_ in that jacket. I might have to go shopping tomorrow. My smile widened.

He took my heart and tugged me towards the big white house that I called my home. From here I could hear Edward playing the piano, Bella was hunting with Carlisle and Rose arguing with Emmett over where we should move to next. I flinched. _I_ knew how they solved their arguments, even if they were small, and I didn't really want to accidentally see their reunion again like I did last time.

"Shopping tomorrow?" I asked Jasper, bouncing in anticipation. He chuckled.

"Why are you even asking? You know the answer," he pointed out, smiling at me with twinkling eyes.

I playfully swatted his arm. "It's polite to ask."

"I wouldn't dare refuse anyway," he said as we walked at a comfortable human pace towards the house. "You'd have my head."

"Only because I want to see you in this jacket," I reasoned. We both laughed and he slipped an arm around my waist.

"Nessie still at Jake's?" he asked.

"Yes." Nothing else needed to be said. We walked in comfortable silence. I knew Jasper like the back of my hand and he knew me like the back of his, if not better. He was my second half, as I was his.

"When will she be back? I can nearly feel his anxiety," he spoke quietly. Nessie now had the body and mind of a sixteen year old, even though she was only two and a half years old. Still, her parents fretted over her as only parents could.

I skipped forwards a few steps and turned around, taking Jasper's hands in mine, so we were linked with me walking backwards. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. I stopped. "Two seconds, I'll see."

Jasper, the house, the forest and everything else from the present disappeared. Instead I was seeing the future. Not as a clear image, as many would imagine, but blurry and distorted as if I was looking through a Coke bottle filled with water. I focused mentally on my niece, Nessie, as the image became a bit more focused.

I saw Renesme and Jacob sitting on an old battered couch, drinking Pub Squash and eating Doritos, laughing. A small TV set sat in front of them, the coloured image bathing their faces in blue white-ish light as the weak sunlight disappeared to be dissolved by night. Jacob was laughing so hard that as he grabbed a handful of corn chips and lifted them to his mouth, he smeared them across the side of his cheek. Nessie laughed even harder as Jacob playfully growled and wiped the flavouring off his face, licking his fingers afterwards.

"You missed a bit," Nessie smiled mischievously.

"Where?"

Nessie, who had been sitting with her legs tucked under her and leaning against the arm of the lounge, shifted so she was kneeling in front of Jacob before shifting closer and reaching a pale hand forward to wipe off the remaining cheddar flavouring.

"There," she said, laughing before licking her fingers clean.

"Thanks." Jacob said. He gulped, looking at Nessie out of the corner of his eye before shifting uncomfortably and turning his attention to the television for the first time.

Nessie frowned before shrugging it off. "Wait, don't thank me yet."

"Why not?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Your still a mess, Jake," she swatted his arm. He shivered a little bit when she said his name.

"I missed a bit, too," she laughed. He joined it, but it sounded a little bit off. He gulped as she reached up, cupping his cheek softly with her right hand to hold his head still and wiping a tiny dot of cheese flavouring off his face with her left. She let her hands linger a little bit longer than necessary but neither seemed to mind.

They both blushed when she pulled away. "There. Now you can thank me."

"Well then," he laughed. "Thankyou very much."

She reached for the chips. "Bloody hungry werewolves," she muttered under her breath when she found the bag empty.

"Sorry," he apologized, not sounding sorry at all. "If you're lucky there might be another bag in the cupboard. If Paul hasn't eaten it, that is."

"I'm alright. I think I need some blood anyway. I don't like too much human food," she shrugged.

"We can go hunting, if you want too. I don't think either of us are watching this."

She laughed. "I have no idea what its about. You've been distracting me."

"Distracting you? How?" he frowned.

She blushed. "I had to fight you for the Doritos," she said after a short pause. He nodded, smiling apologetically.

"If your hungry we can go get something."

"I'm fine. I better get going soon, anyway," she said. Then she sighed, looking apologetic. "You know how Dad gets."

"Yeah. I do."

Nessie giggled, breaking the comfortable silence. "Opps. Missed another bit."

"Gee, Ness," he laughed. "Where?" He whipped his hands across his face, laughing.

"Stop it," she scolded. She peeled his hands of his face and replaced them with her own, leaning forward to get a better look. "Stop laughing! I can't see cause your cheeks are jiggling."

"I'm not that fat am I?" he faked mock hurt but reduced his laughter to a chuckle to two.

"Oh," she said. Then she giggled again. "It's a freckle."

He laughed. She moved the thumb on her right hand over the freckle. He watched her, she watched him. They weren't laughing anymore. They didn't look like they were breathing.

Still seeing the vision, one of the longest visions I've ever had, I have to admit, through the fuzzy uncertainness of the future, I held my breath, too, waiting. I knew that Jasper would be hovered over me, worried, but I was focusing all my will on making this vision last a little bit longer, something that rarely works. To my luck, it did.

"Nessie," Jacob mumbled. "I -"

She moved her hand away from the freckle so it was resting on his slightly parted lips. "Shh," she warned before leaning in and closing the distance between them. She brushed her lips against his, a short, sweet, innocent kiss before pulling away. They looked at each other for a moment before Jacob closed the distance between them again placed his lips on hers.

It was a brief kiss but they both pulled away blushing. "That was," Nessie struggled for a word before settling on, "different. But nice." She smiled shyly.

Jacob laughed. "Not exactly a peck on the cheek, is it?" he teased, draping an arm over her shoulders.

She tucked herself under his arm, leaning against him with her legs folded under her, before answering, "No, but we didn't exactly make out, either." He laughed.

"Either way," he pointed out, "Your Dad's not going to see the difference. Or care to, for that matter."

"I guess," she said. She glanced at the clock on the wall before turning back to Jacob. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

He, too, glanced to the clock on the wall. "Me too. I'd drop you home but I have a meeting with the tribe Elders and I'm a little bit afraid to face Edward." He frowned. "But I don't want you to face his wrath alone, either."

"Don't worry," she said, smiling. "I think it'd be better if I faced him alone, anyway," she paused, "My thoughts, I'm sure, would be more innocent."

He blushed. "Well …" They both laughed. When they stopped, Jacob said, "There not that bad, honest."

"Okay. I believe you." She pressed her lips to his before jumping up. "See you."

"See you tomorrow, Ness," he said sadly.

"I don't want me to go either," she pouted.

"I know. But I'll see you soon, though."

"I'll miss you," she said.

He laughed. "Don't get mushy on me."

"It was the movie," she defended before swatting his arm playfully, grinning widely.

His eyes softened. "I'll miss you, even if I didn't watch this sappy movie you picked." They kissed once more before they both left the house.

My vampire eyes adjusted quickly as the murky vision faded and the crystal clear present washer over my line of vision again. I sighed, hearing the growling coming from inside the house.

"What was it? What's happening? That was a long vision, what did you see? Is Nessie okay?" Jasper asked, hovering over me protectively.

"Everything is okay," I said, letting go of his hands and skipping at a vampire speed into the house. He followed half a step behind me. "Nessie's going to be on cloud nine when she returns." I grinned widely.

"Why? What happened?" Jasper asked as we entered the living room. Edward had stopped his playing to start pacing the room, growling. Rose, Emmett, and Esme were watching him silently.

"That foul mutt kissed my daughter," Edward snarled.

"Now, now," I wagged a finger. "She made the first move. And, technically, it hasn't happened yet." I grinned widely at them all, beaming around the room.

"What?" Esme asked. Emmett roared with laughter, making the house shake on its foundations. Rosalie had a look of disgust all over her face.

"Nessie had her first kiss," I repeated.

"With Jacob?"

"Duh, Rose," I said, rolling my eyes. "Who else?" I threw my arms up in the air, still smiling. "I, personally, don't see anything wrong with it."

"If he even lays a finger on her, I swear I'll kill him. He shouldn't take advantage of her like this, she's only young. I swear if there's one ill thought of her in his foul mind, I'll hunt him down and send him to the fiery pits of hell," Edward snarled. I rolled my eyes and looked pointedly at Jasper.

"Jasper," Edward snarled. The soothing waves of calmness rolled onwards throughout the room.

"Jazz," I said. "It's okay." He didn't relax his protective position over me. I sighed. He wouldn't until the threat –Edward- had calmed down.

"Well," I bounced in place, "She'll be here soon. And before you ask, no, he's not coming. He's got a meeting with the tribe Elders."

"Avoiding Edward?" Rose snickered.

"Partly," I admitted, still smiling. "I can hear her coming," I said a little louder – I had to talk over Edward death threats and Emmett's laughter.

"Hey," Nessie said as she ran through the back door. "Sorry. I got caught up at Jake's." Emmett's laughter got harder.

"Renesme," Edward spoke her full name angrily. "What has he done to you? He didn't –"

"Dad!" Nessie said. "Stop it!"

"- hurt you or use you, did he? Because if he did, he will pay the consequences," Edward continued angrily.

I couldn't wait any longer. I bounced up to Nessie and grabbed her hands, rocking backwards and forwards on my heels. "What was it like? Was it awkward? Did you like it?"

"It was nice. No, it wasn't awkward. I liked it." She grinned sheepishly.

I squealed and hugged her. I was going to say something but a loud; "Alice!" from Edward cut me off. I frowned at him, still holding Nessie. "What, Edward?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

He gaped at me for a second before his expression turned angry again. "Jacob Black has kissed my daughter!"

"Dad!" Nessie shouted but he ignored her.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell me you didn't see this coming. He _imprinted _on her. Their soul mates."

"Did you _see_ it?" Nessie demanded. I beamed at her. "Oh, no," she muttered. "Why did you even bother asking, then?"

I shrugged. "To be polite. And to get your take on things, I guess." Emmett, whose laughter had started to die down, erupted in another bought of forest-shaking laughter.

"But he could've –"

"Dad. Come here." She placed a hand on each his cheeks and closed her eyes. "See?"

Emmett snorted. "You showed your Dad your first kiss? Your so weird, Nessie," he chuckled.

"Not all of it," she blushed. He roared again.

"It still doesn't change the fact that –" Edward snarled.

"Dad, listen, it wasn't even much, okay? Not yet, anyway." I laughed as Edward nearly choked, his eyes nearly jumping out of his head. "And anyway, there wasn't even any tongue or anything," Nessie continued. Rose and I had joined Emmett in laughing by now. I think Edward was having a fit.

"Go let him cool off," Esme whispered in her ear. Nessie nodded then walked upstairs, flicking on lights as she went.

"Don't let her leave until I get back," Edward said before vanishing.

"He's not …" Esme trailed off, frowning in worry.

"No, he isn't going to La Push to carry out his threats. He's going to go find Carlisle and Bella."

Esme breathed a sigh of relief. Emmett had finally stopped laughing, although I'm sure that if he were human, he'd have tears from laughing so hard. Rose still looked disgusted at the thought of kissing something that stinks as bad as Jacob.

"Don't worry," I told Jasper. "It'll all be good."

"I hope so. The emotional climate was getting intense back then," he said, pulling a face. I placed a hand on his arm, hoping that my feelings of love would appease him. His eyes melted as he looked at me.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's all in my field of vision, Emmett. You should know that by now."

He started laughing again.

**A/N:** I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you like it. Review! Also, this is a one-shot. I doubt I'll change it to a two-shot.

Review!

**Reviews = one wish (I'm magic)**

**Dozey212**


End file.
